Muros
by heybeetlejuice
Summary: Havia um muro em volta de você. Você notou que ela era a única que, não só notava, mas tentava quebrar esse muro – e isso lhe reconfortava.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e todos seus personagens não me pertencem, e eu não ganho nada com isso aqui.

_Rebeca, é sua._

**

* * *

**

**MUROS**

_S__eu cabelo é fogo do inverno,_

_Brasas de janeiro._

_Meu coração também se queima nele.__** ¹**_

_**

* * *

**_

Tem um muro alto em sua volta.

Ele não existe de verdade, você sabe. Porém, a sensação de claustrofobia, essa sim, existe, e a escuridão proporcionada pelo muro também. É difícil falar com um muro em volta de si. Você abre a boca e volta a fechá-la. Abre-a e a fecha. Limpa a garganta e tenta mais uma vez, e... nada. Não sai som de sua boca.

Você não pode falar – não com um muro alto em sua volta –, você só pode ouvir e ouve.

Ouve seu pai gritando e tem a certeza de que ele poderia muito bem ser um dragão cuspindo fogo. Ouve os resmungos de sua mãe e acredita que ela, também, poderia muito bem ser outro dragão engolindo o fogo. E você sente um calafrio e se afasta. Dragões são seres perigosos, queimam as pessoas em volta. São seres teimosos e difíceis de conviver. São solitários e não conseguem viver em grupos sem criarem rixas internas que façam com que cabeças rolem aos seus pés. Seus pais, criança, você sabe, eram dragões disfarçados de pessoas normais (_ou não)_. E você também sabe que, para viver com um, é preciso de um muro enormemente forte para se proteger das bolotas de fogo arremessadas pelos mesmos; você criara o seu.

E isso o confunde.

**-x-**

Você tem nove anos e seu próprio muro em volta.

Você não gosta de ficar em casa; seus pais (_dragões) _lhe perturbam com tanta gritaria e ofensas _(bolotas de fogo). _Sua casa tem cheiro de mofo e intriga e frutas podres. Os tijolinhos, que eram as paredes, são decorados com transgressões e discórdia em formas de livros com capas escuras. Você acha que esse não é um lugar certo para uma criança morar. Há guardanapos em cima da mesa e você se perde em meio aos desenhinhos no pedaço de pano; pensa em como seria bom se seu pai calasse a maldita boca e, ao mesmo tempo, se repreende por tal pensamento - não devemos pensar coisas assim de nossos pais.

Você sai de casa. O muro em sua volta lhe dando a (_falsa) _sensação de proteção.

O caminho pela Rua da Fiação ao parque no final da mesma é curto, dá para andar sem prestar atenção em sua volta. No chão há pedrinhas de formatos estranhos; você as chuta e ouve sons engraçados. Não fala nada. A vizinhança esta calma, e há um vento soprando seus cabelos tão pretos em seu rosto. Há um sol, também, mas ele é fraco e não ultrapassa seu muro. Tudo é vago - e você tem a impressão de ser tudo uma ilusão, talvez seja, não é?

**.**

Há um parquinho no fim da rua e você repete como um mantra: '_Que não haja ninguém lá; por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor...'_; pessoas estranham seu grande muro, fazem-lhe perguntas que você não quer responder e nem pode pois não possui as palavras certas.

_Mas, hoje, ninguém perguntará nada, _você pensa. Continua seu caminho até o parque, com seu objetivo direto de se sentar em um dos balanços enferrujados que fazem um som estranho com o atrito dos metais, e não pensar em nada.

**-x-**

Há um tijolo faltando em seu muro.

Você não sabe quando isso aconteceu; ele estava lá firme e, quando você se deu conta, ele havia sumido. O sol, agora, entrava por entre esse buraco atingindo sua face e o fazendo levar uma mão à testa para tampar seus olhos acostumados com o negrume; há partículas de pó levitando de suas roupas e flutuando em direção à luz. Você não tem certeza, mas acha que a culpa _"da queda de seu muro"_ é por causa dela.

Quando chegou ao fim da rua, toda sua suplica caiu por terra. Inferno, havia gente no parquinho. Você não via as pessoas ainda, porém, podia ouvir-las bem. Eram duas meninas e ao redor delas não havia muros, havia _risadas_.

**.**

Ela tinha os cabelos mais vermelhos que você já tinha visto, doíam os olhos, eram vivos demais e você quase podia jurar que eles tinham uma vontade própria e aristocrática. A pela dela era branca e suas bochechas estavam vermelhas pelo que parecia ser adrenalina; ela provavelmente tinha a sua idade, nove ou dez anos, porém, não dava para ver muito bem, havia uma boa distancia entre vocês. A saia de seu vestido rosa se agitava conforme o movimento do balanço. Havia outra garota mais velha com ela que você não se lembra como é, e nem se importa.

A distancia entre vocês era latente. Começava com o fato dela nem saber quem você era, passava pelos seus pais-dragões e terminava com um arbusto onde você se escondia. Já havia um muro ali para separar-los.

**-x-**

Há uma incerteza pairando sobre a sua mente.

Frase aqui que não possuiu nenhuma explicação, porque não há nenhuma clareza. Você sente-se seguro com seu muro, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sente vontade de derrubá-lo. Queria trazer mais uma pessoa para dentro da proteção que o muro lhe proporcionava, mas não há espaço. Você tentou com toda possibilidade que havia para tentar adaptá-lo, mas muros são objetos egoístas, individualistas demais. São feitos a base de orgulho, e orgulho é uma rocha razoavelmente forte. Você até tentou pedir _'hey, por favor, compreenda-me.',_ mas não adiantou.

Você ainda estava se escondendo atrás do arbusto quando a viu fazer um pequeno truque de mágica, tão pequeno e inofensivo, mas para você valeu tudo. Ela era igual a você e a sua mãe, também era bruxa. E isso o deixou feliz. E fez com que caísse mais um tijolo de seu muro. Você não estranhou dessa vez, um tijolo a menos seria ideal para você poder vê-la melhor. Saiu de trás do arbusto e ouviu a outra garota gritar-lhe algo, mas não se importou.

**.**

Ela está ao seu lado, está lhe perguntando coisas sobre o mundo bruxo, você lhe fala tudo o que sabe, e ganha como brinde um sorriso com dentes bonitos e lábios rosados. Você sabe que ela é Lily e ela sabe que você é Severus, e isso está bom para você. Vocês são só duas crianças, entre as casas na Rua da Fiação, e você não sabe o porquê, mas sente seu peito queimar porque ela está _próxima demais_ de você.

**-x-**

Você não sabe se ela via o muro em sua volta.

Ele está lá lhe protegendo, porém, ele é invisível. Mas algo lhe diz que ela conseguia vê-lo. Talvez, fossem os olhos dela; tão verdes, tão vivos, e, tão, tão penetrantes. Você, no início, achava que ela tinha algum tipo de dom, mas depois esse pensamente se perdeu. Você notou que ela era a única que, não só notava, mas tentava quebrar esse muro – e isso lhe reconfortava.

Os cabelos vermelhos dela caíam por suas costas como cascatas, a lateral do braço dela esbarrava com a lateral do seu braço toda vez que ela, enquanto falava, fazia algum gesto expansivo e você sentia um calafrio por isso. Eram situações totalmente novas para você, você nunca havia sentido isso por ninguém, você só tinha nove anos.

E isso assustava.

E te afastava.

Um passo ao lado e seu autocontrole ligado, obrigado.

**-x-**

Ela gostava de ouvir histórias sobre Hogwarts e sobre o Ministério da Magia, e você gostava de contá-las. Ela tinha um perfume agradável; tinha cheiro de alguma flor e você sabia que ela gostava de perfumes e decidiu, dessa maneira, que um dia criaria um perfume muito gostoso e daria de presente a ela.

O sorriso dela era o mais divertido que você já vira; você um dia se atreveu a falar isso para ela e ela, rindo, lhe responderá que você não tinha visto muitos sorrisos por aí. Ela estava certa, afinal. Lily sempre estivera certa – mesmo que fosse você o contador de histórias.

Com Lily, suportar os dragões em casa já não era problema. Nem seu muro que, a cada dia, ia diminuindo.

**-x-**

Você a amava.

Não que você saiba, na realidade, o que é esse sentimento. Mas, sabe que por ela você destruiria todo o muro ao seu redor. Abriria mão de seu abrigo seguro e tão amado por ela, e lutaria com todas as forças para construir um em que caibam os dois.

Era um bom sentimento, você só não conseguia lidar com ele.

Nem com a distância entre vocês dois.

Entre você e ela sempre havia certa distancia, como se o universo inteiro fosse criado simplesmente com o propósito de separarem vocês. A distancia era como se fosse um muro enorme: construídos com tijolos sujos, rebocado com orgulho, e sua base era o preconceito. O muro continuava ali, afinal, mesmo que ela estivesse sentada ao seu lado, seus braços se roçando e o perfume dela lhe embriagando, mesmo você a amando, havia a distancia. Ela nunca estava próxima demais. Você não podia tocá-la, não podia alcançá-la. Não podia saber se, ao tocar em seus cabelos cor do fogo, as pontas de seus dedos iram queimar com o contato, como você sempre imaginava. Sempre haveria um muro para envergonhar-te, e que, mesmo com seus esforços para derrubá-lo, insistia em existir.

Isso era triste, e você não gostava disso.

E, também, não compreendia.

Aquele muro era a sua forma de se proteger, de se esconder. Era apenas atrás dele que você se permitia a fraquejar.

**-x-**

Seu muro agora era criado à base de arte das trevas, gritos, casas diferentes, anos que se passaram, mentiras e uma marca estranha em seu braço.

Você viu a distancia entre vocês aumentar; viu e tentou olhar para os lados, tentou ver se havia alguma saída, mas não havia nada. Havia muros, e você se escorou neles e em sua infelicidade apodrecida. Ela já não era mais a Lily que você conhecera naquele antigo parquinho na Rua da Afiação. Ela agora era Lily Potter, casada e muito feliz com o maldito Potter. Para ela, alguma coisa lhe sussurrava em seu ouvido, não havia mais Severus Snape.

Esconder-se atrás de um muro – mesmo que não literalmente –, se tornara um hábito que acompanhou Snape pelo resto de sua vida. Sempre haveria um muro; tanto pelo lado Voldemort, tanto pelo lado Dumbledor.

Mas, tudo ainda é vago, não é?

Sim, é tudo vago e nada existe.

**FIM.**

_

* * *

_

_Ei, Rebeca, essa fanfic é sua. A menina que ama tanto o morcegão carrancudo e que adora tudo relacionado ao mesmo. __E eu espero que você não me bata depois de terminar de ler ela. Eu estava tentando criar um haikai com um pedido de desculpas a você, mas, obviamente, não deu certo, bláh!  
A cerveja amanteigada aqui em casa ainda está de pé. _

_Eu amo você. _

_

* * *

_

******¹ -**_ 'A Coisa - Stephen King'. _Ben escreve esse haikai para a Bev, e toda vez que eu leio essa parte do livro eu lembro do amor do Snape com a Lily.

**

* * *

**

** Nota da Autora: **Na realidade, eu não sei como essa fanfic saiu. Eu tenho pouco ligação com esse casal e tudo o mais, e não sei se escrevi algo errado e nem sei se alguém vai conseguir entender tudo o que quis passar por meio dessa fanfic.

Ok, explicando: eu queria escrever algo sobre o Snape. Algo sobre sua infância, e, se tem infância e Severus numa mesma fic, acredito eu, que essa envolve a Lily. A fanfic retrata isso: a infancia de Snape e sua paixão pela Lily, e, ao mesmo tempo, a distancia que existia entre os dois. Eles eram amigos, sim, eram, mas eu acho que nunca chegaram a serem próximos como, por exemplo, os marotos. E eu acho que isso tudo é pelas barreiras impostas por tudo, como um muro os separando. É, foi daí que a fanfic saiu.

A fanfic ficou estranha, eu particularmente achei estranha, mas... reviews?


End file.
